Kim Bum
Perfil> *'Nombre:' Kim Bum (김범) thumb|272px|Kim Bum *'Nombre real:' Kim Sang Bum (김상범) *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertaiment Dramas *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012) ''cameo *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (OTNC, 2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo *Dream (SBS, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String'' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''Confession'' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''I`m going to meet'' - tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) Películas *Psycho-metry (2013) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Love is (2010) mini-drama *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High (2009) *71 (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios *'2012:' Eichito (con Ariel Lin) *'2012:' Olé Strawberry Coco *'2011:' Ringpang Doughnut *'2010:' Edwin *'2009:' Bon.I.F (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' Maxim Coffee (con Seo Woo) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009:' Hanbul Cosmetics *'2009:' T.I For Men *'2009:' LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009:' Spris (con Go Ah Ra) *'2008:' KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) *'2007:' Ottogi Ramyeon *'2007: '''Jindo P.S.1 *'2007: Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) *'''2006: KTF Reconocimientos *'2010 Barbie & Ken Awards' *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Actor Revelación por el drama (Dream) *'2008 Korean Drama Festival:' Netizen Premio a la Popularidad. Discografía 'Corea' 'Japon' Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor y prima, la cantante Jini. *'Educación:' Kyungbock High School **Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés y Japonés *'Aficiones: '''videojuegos, películas, música rap *'Deportes: '''kendo y fútbol *Es amigo de Park Shin Hye, con la que ha asistido a muchos eventos. *Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Il Woo, Kim So Eun y Lee min Ho. *Había rumores de que estaba saliendo con Kim So Eun, ya que en una de las presentaciones tenían dos anillos idénticos, pero sus managers lo negaron totalmente *Participó en el video musical "This Fool" de Wonder Girls. *Para el drama Padam Padam , Kim Bum tuvo que adelgazar 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook-soo debido a esto le diagnosticaron Artritis Degenerativa. *La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decidió que quería ser actor, fue correr hacia una librería. Compró un libro de teoría sobre la actuación y leyó una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía. *Kim Bum tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama Dream, como luchador profesional. *El 4 de febrero un representante de King Kong Entertainment reveló que “Kim Bum recientemente sufrió una infección del norovirus, como tal tuvo un mal momento durante la grabación de That Winter, The Wind Blows. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (Cyworld) *Hancinema *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *me2day *Pagina Oficial Facebook frame|left|kim bum Galería thumb|kim bumthumb|left Videografía thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px|Home Town - キム・ボム thumb|300px|left|Death Bell Trailer thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|Kim Bum - 聖夜の空 Christmas Eve's Sky MV thumb|right|300px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante